This is supplemental request for additional support in the areas of pathology, lipid metabolism, immunology and circulatory dynamics. The major supplemental support being requested is for the addition of a strong pathology component. Doctor Jack L. Titus will direct projects to 1) investigate the relationship between the pathological findings in arterial lesions and the plasma lipoprotein phenotypes, and 2) to study the pathological changes associated with areas of myocardial ischemia in experimental animals (the latter project in collaboration with Dr. Arnold Schwartz). Doctor Louis Smith in collaboration with Dr. A.M. Gotto and his associates will attempt to apply a new method (fluorescence labels) to the study of the orientation of lipids in arterial lesions in situ. Doctors Richard L. Jackson, Joel D. Morrisett and Gotto will undertake a study to characterize the plasma lipoproteins in the baboon. Doctor William Butler, in collaboration with Drs. Robert Rich and Roger Rossen will expand investigations of the nature and role of immunosuppressive factors in recipients of transplants. Doctors Henry Hanley and James Cole will apply Doppler ultrasound methodology for measuring blood flow to a study of the interrelationship between coronary artery constriction and reflexes in different vascular beds in unanesthetized animals. The request for supplemental funding is prompted by the recruitment of new investigators to Baylor College of Medicine and by advances in ongoing programs which require further funds for exploitation at the present time. The supplemental request would serve to integrate the activities of newly recruited personnel with those of investigators already participating in the program project.